Crossed Destiny
by AriaCybertronian
Summary: What happens when Wheeljack and one of his portal inventions fail? BOOM! Two dimensions collide together. Will Nightmelody Wave and Star Flow cop with the sudden change? Or will their decisions be the end of the two worlds? Crappy summary is crappy. Story's gonna be good. READ ON! MY FELLOW READERS! Co-op with FanfictionFanBeginner.
1. Introduction

**Authoress's Notes**

**Hello everybody.**

**This is Nightmelody Wave and FanficitonFanBeginner. Dude, Fiction, shorten your name for the sake of the readers and my fingers. You know what, I'm just gonna call you Fiction.**

**Fiction: Hello everybody! Below would be the Introduction, please enjoy for the sake of our brain's hard work. Oh and, please read Wave's Life's NEVAH normal, It's comedy gold! My stomach still hurts from all that laughter.**

**BY THE WAY, IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ THIS, okay, now that I have your attention, This below is actually in Fiction's Point of View. Just saying so you don't get confused. Huh, that rhymes! YAY MY FIRST RHYME EVER!**

Hi this is FanficitonFanBeginner here and this time I am going to work with a friend to work the story, let's go to the disclaimer:

Nightmelody: Umm dude seriously…?

Me: Yep you know how to do it so you do it!

Nightmelody: Fine…

Me: ok *pushes Nightmelody in front*

Nightmelody: *sighs* FanficitonFanBeginner and I don't own Transformers or Percy Jackson, they belong to Hasbro and Rick (uh… what's his last name?) Though I know we would both love to own it.

Me: This chapter explains all the characters that are going to be in the story (or it is just our OCs, we are not going to explain all the characters in the whole thing because then I will have to explain every single Percy Jackson character that Rick made, so moving on…)

Nightmelody: Finally…

*all shuffle back*

Name: Nightmelody

Race: Cybertronian

Age: ... *stares at audience* You wanna know huh? It's actually 269015387… There, I said it.

Appearance:

(Base)

Pelvic and torso are a light sapphire blue. Arms and legs are a light emerald green. Helm is a silvery white and feet are black.

(Decorations)

Has music notes running down the side of each arm and leg. Head fins look similar to Optimus except the base of the antenna is a triangle with a music note in the centre. Has a facemask and visor. Eye colour is white with a bit of purple and blue.

Personality: kind, sometimes impatient, sometimes short tempered, likes music, adores nature and books, dislikes fighting, public romance, bullies. Hates Starscream, Airachnid, and Megatron. Is normally shy but under pressure goes to animal mode. Dislikes being in the centre of attention, likes being ignored (mostly) sometimes clumsy...

Weapons: Scatter Blaster, Energon Pistol, Flak/Flax Grenade (rarely uses it, coz it's really powerful) Energon bow, katanas, explosive arrows, normal arrows, freeze arrows, acid arrows and electric arrows.

Relatives: Jazz (brother) Prowl (secret crush)

And uh... I dunno...

Visor is always down and she stays away from fights (most of the time.)

Alt mode/s: Fox, swan, dolphin, leopard, tiger, dragon

Name: Star Flow (nickname: star or nightmare or dark)

Race: Demigod/Witch (daughter of Nyx) *Greek goddess* (Slytherin witch)

Age: 13

Appearance:

(Bottom)

Jean shorts (dark coloured) arms and legs are a little tanned.

(Armour)

Silver with tiny black stars in the corner.

(Helmet)

It is dark purple with black etched around the front.

(Normal clothing)

A basic Slytherin cloak, inside is a camp-half blood T-shirt.

Eye colour: stormy grey but the other eye colour is unknown due to it to be unknown, it is called the eye of horror. Rumour says that behind that eye shows people worst fear. Blonde hair with dark stripes of black mixed into her hair and part of her hair covers one eye.

Personality: Dark and unexpressed but inside wishing that she could show the feelings ,likes music, practising magic, playing basketball, nature, radio music, talking to people who understands, sword fighting. Dislikes sexual actions in public, teasing, name-calling, monsters that attack and hurts friends, being beautified (That's what Aphrodite call it) has confidence expect in front of a huge audience.

Bad problems: She is always sad inside and but doesn't express it. Hates people with huge egos and never give her a shurican unless you want a bad hair day, she might act perfect but in privacy she is clumsy and joking also nice, never expect to see it, though it only happens around friends. (Edit: Wave: MEEEEE!

Weapons: a wand called ender bolt , pistol, taser, A bow that creates electric arrows, a sword that follows the movement of the universe, by its name galaxy hunt, dagger, (a basic ordinary dagger but can be used like a boomerang.)

Relatives: Darrin Flow (dad), Nyx (mom), the whole camp is filled with relatives, secret crush is Nico Di Angelo

Food choice: gravy, soup and anything but those two favourite

Quote: Don't think about messing with me ok?!

Funny thing: She is mean but she could make true friends if you know her better and don't touch her without self-defence, lastly only friends can go near her without a sword near their throats. (Edit: Wave: Like meeeee! :3)

Special Ability: She is animus and can teleport and use the elemental uses finally can talk to animals that are her patronus and understanding perfectly-change animal to stag, wolf, cheetah, snake, black cats and dingoes, griffin *monster*

Those are the OCs that me and Nightmelody wave created (edit: Wave: No scrap Sherlock) Here's a little chat with the characters.

Nightmelody: Finally we are introduced! Oh, hello creator of me.

Star: Ok so this the plot of the story? Demigods and Hogwarts meet Transformers… right?

Nightmelody Wave: You guys are in Primeverse btw.

Me: Nope, you will figure that as the story goes.

Nightmelody Wave: Ok this chat is going to turn out like a fight so chat over!

OK this is the plan, after every chapter ends there is a little piece of random information of what is really happening while the story is still going on . Cheerios from Nightmelody Wave and FanficitonFanBeginner!

(Edit: Wave: ENERGON COOKIES FROM ME! AND CHEERIOS FROM HER! I DON'T DO CHEERIOS!)


	2. Nightmelody's Introduction

**Hello everybody again, I am currently on a chapter rampage. This means, CHAPTERS ARE GOING UP LIKE CRAZY! Good for you!**

**Fiction: *amused look* Hi guys, we're back.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respectful owners. We are only using this for entertainment.**

**Fiction and me: LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! Read ahead!**

***teleports readers to viewing platform***

**Enjoy!**

Nightmelody Wave's POV

I repaired an opened Energon vein. The others have just came back from a battle, and were badly injured.

"Nightmelody, where's the other welder?" Ratchet shouted over to me, he's my mentor, you see.

"I'm using it, should be done around… Now! Here!" Throwing the welder to Ratchet I grabbed the piece of armour and placed it back to the missing spot on my adoptive brother's arm.

"Jazz, you should be more careful in battle next time. You were almost KILLED!" I shouted at him, raising my volume slightly, it was rare for me to raise my volume. Real rare.

**A/N: I'm not doing Jazz's accent, it's too hard for me.**

"Geez, sis, I knew you care but not that loud!" Jazz complained.

"NOT THAT LOUD?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I GAVE YOU A FAIR WARNING THAT IF I CAUGHT YOU IN THE MED-BAY WITH SEVER INJURIES, YOU'D BE SCRAP METAL!" I yelled.

A few mechs flinched they knew trouble was on its way when I used my full volume. Jazz laughed nervously and backed away a little from my rage.

I huffed and whacked him in the helm. "Get out, you're finished, don't let me catch you in the med-bay for a least a week, got it?"

"Gotcha sis." With that he ran off.

I checked my list of patients and froze inwardly, Prowl, PROWL, PROWL!

My secret crush, Prowl! I took in a deep breath and walked out the door and called out, "Prowl."

The strategist stood up and winced from the injury on his left leg. I sighed and helped him to my med-bay room.

I scanned him over for the worst parts and noticed several important wires were fired and damaged.

I poked one and asked, "Does this hurt?"

The tactician winced and nodded.

I sighed and stood up and told him to wait.

I ran to Ratchet's med-bay room, 3 medical berths, a patient lying on each one. Perceptor and Red Alert were busying fixing Sideswipe and Hound, Ratchet was attending to Optimus.

I decided to let my presence known, "Ratchet?"

Every single pair of optics turned to me, did I mention I HATED to be in the centre of attention?

"U-Uh… Do you have a spare welder lying around somewhere? Prowl's got several important wires damaged."

Ratchet sent me a knowing smirk and tossed me the welder.

"Thanks." I replied with a glare.

I ran back to my medical room and noticed Prowl was in slight recharge, deciding I didn't want to wake him up because he looked cute, I went to work on his wires, welding them shut and wiping them off from dirt and Energon.

*Time Skip*

I trudged off to my office with a cube of Energon in my hands and entered the code, the door sliding open for me to enter my office, walking in, I sat down and the door lid shut, working on a report for Ratchet and sipping my Energon cube, I heard a knock and opened the door.

"Ah… Hello Prowl."

The tactician nodded at me and entered the room and placed a few datapads down, "I would like to thank you for fixing me back then."

"Only doing my job." I replied sitting back down at my seat and glanced at the datapads, "What are they for?"

"You will see."

I blinked at him as he walked out.

"And you might want to go to the Rec room."

I rose my eyebrows, "What is the meaning of this mysteriousness, Prowl?"

"Just go to the Rec. Room." With that he walked out.

"Rec. Room hmm? Is Sideswipe or Jazz holding a party? Nah, can't be, everyone in the ship would know." I muttered to myself and also headed out. Entering the rec room, I noticed the lights were off, which spiked my curiosity even more. Reaching for the lights and switching it on, I was met with the biggest surprise.

"HAPPY CREATION DAY SIS!"

I stared at Jazz and the Autobot crew.

"Guys? R-really? All this? F-for me?" I asked in shock.

"Ah little sister, you wound me. Of course! Right mechs?"

A chorus of yeahs and happy creation days where heard and I smiled, I didn't like being in the spot light, but this was a different case. I still didn't like that much attention though…

*Time Skip*

"MECHS AND FEMMES! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Jazz announced, "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST AT THE… Um…"

I sighed before stepping up, "at the Karaoke Machine you stole from me?"

"Yeah, that."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, doorwings fluttering in annoyance, "You could've asked."

Jazz grinned and asked, "Who wants to go first?!"

Sideswipe's servo went up.

Then Bumblebee.

Wheeljack followed soon after.

Blaster's servo followed straight after.

Smokescreen seemed a little hesitant but still raised his servo.

Then Jazz himself… To which I facepalmed.

I jumped off the makeshift stage and found my seat in the front row, next to Jazz and Prowl.

Sideswipe went first and we waited for the song to start.

(Not gonna write anything about the songs because I don't know what to write. Use your imagination.)

After the song finished we cheered and went on to Bumblebee.

*Time skip*

Jazz soon finished his song and I gave him a smile and did a thumbs-up.

"Now to our special guest, NIGHTMELODY! WHO HAS TO DO TWO SONGS!

My optics widen as I was dragged on stage.

"Wait- what?! I never agreed to this! You can't make me! I'm not gonna do it!"

"Sorry sis, but you have to, now pick a song and get it over and done with."

I glared at him and pouted, doorwings drooping a little lower.

"Um… I'll go with… numbers three and seven."

"Alright, on you go!"

I groaned and walked up on the stage.

Song: Soldier

Singer/band: Samantha Jade

I took a deep breath and waited.

_I'm laying here in the darkness,_

_The middle of nowhere,_

_There's no-one in sight._

_Caught in the madness,_

_Don't wanna be like this,_

_I'm losing my mind._

_Wanna see inside your head,_

_What's going on in there?_

_Tell me where you are so I can stop and take a breath._

_'Cause nothing's making sense, I don't want this to end._

_Come and get me outta this mess._

**_I want you to stay (oh),_**

**_Stay (oh)_**

**_Stay with me a little longer,_**

**_Why don't you stay (oh), stay? (oh)_**

**_Don't you want to be my soldier?_**

**_Now would you fight for me?_**

**_D-d-d-die for me?_**

**_Would want to be with me forever?_**

**_Why don't you stay? (oh)_**

**_Don't you wanna be my soldier?_**

**_Whoa-oh_**

_You pulled me outta my shell,_

_Put me under your spell,_

_Now I'm walking a straight line… to you._

_I'll never surrender,_

_You're my pain and pleasure all together._

_Wanna see inside your head,_

_What's going on in there?_

_Tell me where you are so I can stop and take a breath._

_'Cause nothing's making sense, I don't want this to end._

_Come and get me outta this mess._

**_I want you to stay (oh),_**

**_Stay (oh)_**

**_Stay with me a little longer,_**

**_Why don't you stay (oh), stay? (oh)_**

**_Don't you want to be my soldier?_**

**_Now would you fight for me?_**

**_D-d-d-die for me?_**

**_Would want to be with me forever?_**

**_Why don't you stay? (oh) stay, (oh)_**

**_Don't you wanna be my soldier?_**

**_Whoa-oh…_**

_If only is was us against the world,_

_(tell me, tell me, tell me…)_

_Tell me, would you stand for all the worth?_

_(worth, worth)_

_Your silence is the gun, gun, gun, gun._

_Aiming at the one, one, one, one._

_Who's still the same…_

_My love won't change…_

_(Love won't change…)_

**_(Staaaaaay…)_**

**_Stay (oh, stay (oh),_**

**_Stay with me a little longer._**

**_Why don't you stay? (oh) stay, (oh)_**

**_(Stay…)_**

**_Don't you wanna be my soldier?_**

**_Now would you fight for me?_**

**_D-d-d-die for me?_**

**_Would want to be with me forever?_**

**_Why don't you stay? (oh) stay, (oh)_**

**_Don't you wanna be my soldier?_**

**_Whoa-oh…_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh…) (oh, oh, oh…)_**

**_Yeah_**

**_(oh, oh, oh…) Be my soldier, soldier…_**

**_(oh, oh, oh-oh)_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh…)_**

**_But would you die for me?_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh…)_**

**_Die for me?_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh…) Be my soldier, soldier…_**

**_(oh, oh, oh-oh…)_**

I finished the song and was met a loud cheer, and I looked up, Jazz was cheering and jumping up and down. Prowl was in shock, with a small smile.

I looked around.

Optimus was politely clapping, Ratchet was smirking at me, Blaster was cheering with the rest of his… (eh… I don't know how to say it… Minion friends?)

Wheeljack was waving around wildly and smiling, I think…

I offered them all a wave which made the cheering go louder.

"Okay, second song!" Jazz announced, going back to his post before clicking play then going back.

Song: If today was your last day

Singer/band: Nickelback

_My best friend gave me, the best advice._

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right._

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind…_

_And try to take the path less travelled._

_That first you take is the longest stride…_

**_If today was your last day, _**

**_Tomorrow was too late._**

**_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_**

**_Would you live each moment like your last?_**

**_Leave old pictures in the past._**

**_Donate every dime you have?_**

**_If today was your last day…_**

**_If today was your last day…_**

_Against the grains should be a way of life…_

_What's worth the fight is always worth the fight._

_Every second comes 'cause there's no second try…_

_So live like you'll never live it twice._

_Don't take the free ride in your own life…_

**_If today was your last day, _**

**_Tomorrow was too late._**

**_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_**

**_Would you live each moment like your last?_**

**_Leave old pictures in the past._**

**_Donate every dime you have?_**

**_Would you call old friend you never see?_**

**_Reminisce old memories…_**

**_Would you forgive your enemies?_**

**_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?_**

**_Swear up and down to God above, _**

**_That you finally fall in love?_**

**_If today was last day…_**

**_If today was your last day…_**

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken hurt?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are…_

_So do whatever it takes, 'cause you can't rewind,_

_A moment in this life…_

_Let nothing stand in your way,_

_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side.._

**_If today was your last day,_**

**_And tomorrow was too late,_**

**_Could you say goodbye to yesterday_**

**_Would you live each moment like your last?_**

**_Leave old pictures in the past._**

**_Donate every dime you have?_**

**_Would you call old friend you never see?_**

**_Reminisce old memories…_**

**_Would you forgive your enemies?_**

**_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?_**

**_Swear up and down to God above, _**

**_That you finally fall in love?_**

**_If today was last day…_**

**_If today was your last day…_**

I finished the last song and smiled slightly at the cheering audience.

"I would like to do another song, this time with Jazz."

Jazz seemed surprised but grinned anyway, "Sure thing."

(I can't think of a song, so to pit with it. Use your imagination again.)

*Time Skip*

I headed off to my shared quarters with Jazz and plopped down on a silvery white berth with hints of green and blue.

"Hey sis."

I turned around and greeted my brother with a hug, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem! Oh and you realise you'll have to show them your optics sooner or later right?"

I flinched and sighed, "Yeah I know…"

I flipped my visor up and rubbed my optics, they were pure white with hints of light purple and blue outlines. (Barely noticeable.)

"And the fact that… Megatron is your… Sire."

"Was, Jazz you and I know well that he's not my sire anymore, he abandoned me and left me to rust in the streets. He's not my sire anymore. I joined the Autobots because of that…"

"What about Soundwave? He is still your cousin after all."

I looked up to meet my adoptive brother's cerulean optics and sighed, "I… I don't plan on harming him. He hasn't harmed anyone I cared for deeply yet…"

**A/N: n this story, Soundwave is Nightmelody's cousin and cares for her, and since he knows that she's with the Autobots, he doesn't harm her comrades deeply. SOUNDWAVE'S GONE SOFT! Yay!**

"He cares for you."

I nodded, "Yeah, he does."

There was a knock on the door and we both flipped our visors down.

"It's me, Pandimala, may I come in?"

I smiled, Pandimala was the only person, other than Ratchet and Jazz to know of my optic colours and not judge me by it, like Cliffjumper had. He was the only other bot that knew by accident, Optimus doesn't know, since he has full command of the Autobots, I'm afraid that he might also reject me.

"Sure, come in." Jazz answered as the door slide open revealing a black and lime green femme.

"Hello Pandimala, how are you this cycle?" I smiled and asked, gesturing at my berth to sit on, we only had one couch and Jazz was occupying it.

"No need for formalities here, Melody."

"Then… How's life?"

"Pretty good if the war was long gone."

"It's been quite a while hasn't it?" I murmured.

"Nightmelody what are you…?" Pandimala questioned.

"There a secret… that… I've been keeping…"

"What, you like Prowl?"

"Not that… But it is really that obvious?"

"To me it is."

"Well… Would it help if I said Megatron had a creation?"

"Wait what?"

"And that creation is right before you?" My voice cracked at the end and tears fell out from my optics.

Pandimala hugged me and said, "It doesn't matter whether your creator is Unicorn himself, as long as you're a good bot to the spark, nothing else matters."

"T-thank y-y-you, Pandimala…" I whispered, before broke down sobbing, "I j-just… if I t-t-tell everyone… I-I-I'm scared… That t-they might… reject m-me…"

"No-one would reject you, Melody, you're such a sweet bot, I can't imagine how they will reject you. Even if they did, I'll come with you."

"A-and leave the Autobot cause?" I questioned.

Pandimala nodded and hugged me again.

**A/N: Pandimala is DragonScouter's OC. Thank you for letting me use her, Dragon! :3**

"You should get going, it's late."

Exchanging farewells, I watched as she watched out and lay down on the berth and offlined my optics before drifting off to a much needed recharge.

**How was it guys?**

**Fiction: We hope you enjoyed it and if there are any flames... *points to TFA Lugnut* they will be used to toast him up and then you might find a piece of Lugnuts armour blocking your dorway!**

**Nightmelody: Can I leave now? All this attention is... unnerving me...**

**Nightmelody: Yup, wow, this does get confusing. Let's call you Melody and me Night.**

**Melody: *nods and hurries out***

**Night: So Fiction, who's your chapter coming up?**

**Fiction: It's going smoothly, but you need to edit since my punctuation skills on the computer is bad. Oh and I'm really jealous of your skills.**

**Night: You'll be a great writer someday too!**

**Fiction&Me: Bye guys! Stay tuned!**


	3. Star Flow's Introduction

**Hi guys this is FanficitonFanBeginner starting you of this chapter would be about what would be happening during of what is happening due to the world of Transformers.**

**Night: Ok to explain the last chapter was made by me so it is point of view is in my OC's point of view that means…**

**Fiction: That this chapter is made by me so it is Star's point of view (my OC) and what is happening in the world of magic and gods.**

**Night: I would be with her expect this time she is doing most of it.**

**Fiction:*Teleports to the scene* This is where the story darts in Camp Half-Blood...**

Star Flow's POV

I am in the midst of injury and dying so which should I chose I might be obvious that I will chose pain and injury instead of always thought that I am a cruel, selfish and mean person but inside the words flow through me like the wind flows around earth. A leader should always stand up for his soldiers. In this case it is not a "he" it is a "she" but I must not give up. I standing up with a cruel sneer on my face whispering a leader must stand up and fight to her. I raced through the flock of ravens (yes i know that is wrong but would you call a bunch of ravens and unkindness) pulling out my sword. I did that dumbest thing I ever done I charged without thought so meaning :I charged at the were gasping as I passed them I didn't care what was so special I just charged with the sound of the music flowing through my ears as a moved along:

Uh, if I can teach somethin' so be it

And hope somebody learn somethin' from it

And give it back

They can't break me or shake me

They too fake to come kill me

Think they faith is with Satan

They mistake me I'm filthy

Rich off the ghetto medleys, so now they wanna dare me

It's gonna be a murder confront me, the burners are empty

Middle Passage I made it

I'm from the land of David

The Nazarene of Bethlehem they had me wrapped in blankets

Ya bunch of backward gangsters

Y'all signin' affidavits

Snitches with smiling faces, got you blowin' trial, I hate this

Hopin' my child can see through this tryna be a good daddy

I was there when she was born and she'll be there when I'm buried

Kind of weird and it's scary

All my years have prepared me

What I fear is my temper, I see clear to the centre

Right through a man's soul

Straight through his eyes, straight to his heart

I'm still alive how did I make it this far

Cause I been high I been low, searchin' for a way to go

Every single night I pray

And Lord I'm on this battleground, lost just waitin' to be found

I guess it's just a warrior's way

This is a song, for my warriors (A warrior song)

Bravehearted and strong, definition of a warrior (Definition of a warrior)

Gonna keep marchin on, to the sound of my own beatin' drum

Like King Nasir fightin' the British regime

I can't cope my existence is hope for younger teens who lost and they broke

Earlier this year I buried my queen in a gold casket

Your mother's the closest thing to God that you ever have kid

I'm askin, what would you do at your own mom's funeral

Wanna pick her up out of it, this can't be real

Tellin' my daughter grandma's gone, but I can't keep still

I can't go on, responsible for so many

Her last days at the hospital

Visits from family I'm tryin' not to bust shots at n***

Wishin' death on other n***'s mothers ain't right but why mommy

She raised me in the projects alone

Her untimely exit from her, heavenly body

Got me ready to body somethin' quickly

Can't be happy, f*** a party she can't party with me

So your apologies are burnin' ya own souls

To the kids with no parents at home, grab a hold

Fight 'til the fight is over, for my peoples I die see

When you thought they were soldiers they turned out to be nobodies

I think they out to get me, helpless was livin' sinful

If you was me all this pain I'm feelin would bend and killed you (I'm a warrior)

It only made me stronger

But in my head it gets darker who wishin' evil on ya

Sometimes I wish I was dead

But I took heed to the cause (I'm a Warrior, yeah)

Cause I been high I been low, searchin' for a way to go

Every single night I pray

And Lord I'm on this battleground, lost just waitin' to be found

I guess it's just a warrior's way

Fight 'til the fight is over, for my peoples I die see

When you thought they were soldiers they turned out to be nobodies

I think they out to get me, helpless was livin' sinful

If you was me all this pain I'm feelin' would bend and killed you (I'm a warrior)

It only made me stronger

But in my head it gets darker who wishin' evil on ya

Sometimes I wish I was dead

But I took heed to the cause (I'm a Warrior, yeah)

Cause I been high I been low, searchin' for a way to go

Every single night I pray

And Lord I'm on this battleground, lost just waitin' to be found

I guess it's just a warrior's way

To my warriors

To all these, baby

KrucialKeys! Braveheart y'all

This to all my warriors, who breathe with the heart of a lion

To everybody that lost their mother, their father

Rest in peace moms!

My mother's last words: Never give up

A true warrior, who raised me in the hood, in a war

Love ya girl, y'know keep marchin'

Yea, yea, yea, you never give up

To all my warriors, haha

Braveheart, Braveheart

Definition of a warrior

The music flowed as the I swiped and kicked through the giant's body, the body of the giant that was meant to oppose tell you the truth Nyx is filled with darkness and this giant isn't filled with sunshine either. I just don't believe that… that Gaea would oppose her sister that was on her side in this I shook my head. I picked up my sword to celebrate this victory for now.

*Time skip*

I have to admit with all the violence and all I forgot my birthday, and you asked why I remember now the answer was that I found a note that told me to meet them in Forest, sighing I turned the note around to see the note was signed by Anonymous, grumbling I knew that only one way to figure who sent the note out is to go to the up my sword I walked off to enter the forest.

"Surprise!" Screamed my whole cabin, Hecate's cabin and my original friends.

"Guys, you scared the crap out of me!"

"C'mon we are not that stupid it is your birthday right…?"

"My birthday…."

"YOU F***KING FORGOT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY," yelled Aya Ikue - Daughter of Demeter.

"Calm down it is just a birthday guys"

"JUST A BIRTHDAY! C'mon I seen an old man have more excitement then that," replied Yuki Potter - daughter of Poseidon.

"Guys there is a war going on how do you expect me to remember my birthday,"

"But we remembered it."

"Guys, I bet that you guys count down the birthdays and besides if you got it ready let's get starting!"

"Umm… Star we got a problem you see that we asked for a karaoke machine from the Apollo's cabin the Apollo's cabin was happy to lend to us but they had to come to your party."

"Ok sure why not."

"GUYS! ONE, TWO, THREE… LET'S GET PARTYING."

*After eating and playing and talking*

"Guys it is singing time!"

There was a shouts of Yay' and Go! Go!

"Finally the person has been chosen she has to sing two songs and drumroll please…" *Please insert a drumroll*

"STAR FLOW!"

"What why me when I sing I mean I will sing like an avalanche!?"

Then the crowd started to cheer louder and louder until.

I yelled, "Fine then I will sing ok I will sing Raise the bar and Timber but I need a partner"

Garth - son of Ares placed his hand up.

"Fine…"

I took a deep breath and sang Timber by KESHA and Pitbull:

3m ago…

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

The bigger they are, the harder they fall

This biggity boys are diggity out

I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like to–what?–timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She said she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on planes

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí

Order me another round, homie

We about to clown wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

"Done!" Garth and I cried literally went out gasping for air.

Then there was clapping that went louder and louder.

I had to yell "THANK YOU ", to the crowd.

They demand more so I continue to sing:

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh yeah

Got ya peek on my window singing songs to me

And I don't know

When you think you gonna win me with your solo

Uh, uh, uh, uh

Ya hit me with your break beat

Thinking you can dance your way into the back seat

But I think you better call me a taxi, bye, bye!

Pre-chorus:

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

Momma taught me good

To do all I could

Don't settle for no second best!

Chorus:

If you wanna get with me, get with me, get with me

If you want a chance with me, chance with me

You got to raise the bar!

You think you're hot tonight, hot tonight

But that won't get you home tonight, home tonight

You got to raise the bar!

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

You can take your shirt off,

Try to get me drunk, try to kiss me,

Everything is part of a routine I know!

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

Boy, you got the mojo, but it's hidden behind your ego

Do you always have to put on such a big show, oh, oh?

Pre-chorus:

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

Momma taught me good

To do all I could

Don't settle for no second best!

Chorus:

If you wanna get with me, get with me, get with me

If you want a chance with me, chance with me

You got to raise the bar!

You think you're hot tonight, hot tonight

But that won't get you home tonight, home tonight

You got to raise the bar!

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

Just read the times, you'll pickup lines

Won't work tonight, yeah!

Gotta get my heart beat, beat away

Like a time bomb tic-tic-tic

Wanna feel an explosion, yeah!

Wanna feel an explosion, yeah!

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

Chorus:

If you wanna get with me, get with me, get with me

If you want a chance with me, chance with me

You got to raise the bar!

You think you're hot tonight, hot tonight

But that won't get you home tonight, home tonight

You got to raise the bar!

Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh

Oh, raise the bar, yeah!

"Thank you everybody"

"Carry her up," yelled Sophie - daughter of Apollo

Laughing we travelled back to the camp fire with me on their shoulders.

It felt great having a laugh after something so dramatic.

*Time Skip*

The sound again the sound of clashing and bashing, the sound of war. I grab my weapons and ran out again to fight in the gamble of life and I saw my worst enemy Orion son of Poseidon ,man of the stars what I called r*** came back to life with anger I leaped right into battle mode and charged straight at him . That guy looked so calm when he brought his sword out, I gasped he never used a sword before and now I feel so unprepared for this. I didn't care, I aimed to swipe only to be blocked by the very sword I realised the death eater known to be a dangerous sword the very sword is enclosed with the souls guiding the movement and correction of every strike the opponent has swiped it. Swearing under my breath I used something I never used in war before ….

3m ago…

**Fiction: I left a suspenseful part at the end so much singing.**

**Night: Dude that is cruel, not even I know what magical weapon is *sighs***

**Star: Umm… really I wanted to bring out my weapon.**

**Fiction: So do I but understand what cliff-hanger means.**

**Star: Yes and bye *waves bye to the authors**vanishes off***

**Night: Meanie… fine then…**

**Star: You will find out I will tell you on private message.**

**Night&Me: Bye guys! *waves into audience***

**Night: OH AND DON'T FORGET YOU COPIED ME WITH THE BIRTHDAY IDEA AND SINGING! TRY TO NOT COPY ME FOR ONCE! DAMMIT! FROM NOW ON, MY WORK IS COPYRIGHTED!**


End file.
